Minor Madness
by honaker.stephen73
Summary: This is a series of one shot's written by crafordbrian17 and myself. It's a project to flesh out the minor characters in the story and have fun doing it (side note: this story references another fanfiction of mine. Acceptance; only lightly so you don't have to read it. Just a head's up)


It is a cold and windy October night. The winds howl and the moon's waxing image is casting a glow that could only be described as...eerie.

Becky, Whitney,Chaz,Fiona, Carol,Dana, and Maggie have agreed to watch the loud house in lieu of the Loud's. They were currently visiting

A lakeside cabin.

Chaz and Dana carpooled in the family car; bringing everyone else with them. they entered the house and found it mostly untouched despite the usual antics that they were used to the loud's committing. On the countertop is a note written by Lori "The kitchen and the living room are yours. We will be gone for the weekend so have fun. Just don't break anything."

Chaz say's "Sweet we get the couch for the whole weekend. Awesome" Dana smiles and say's let's see what's on. Flipping through the telivision they found a plethora of good programming and bad. They settled on ironically watching the vampires of melancholia.

The show airs and run's for about a half an hour until everyone get's bored and orders a pizza. Of course ordering the pizza was a challenge; When there is a group of people ordering. People seldom want the same thing.

Chaz said "Come on guy's triple meat is the best choice".

Becky rolls her eyes and say's "Supreme. Not your nasty, grease meat".

While this argument is going on. Maggie looks to Dana and say's "Look, can get my hair in a ponytail...or whatever"

Dana does her best to get Maggie's hair into the desired ponytail. Dana frustrated said "Is this hair or llama's fur"

Maggie rolls her eyes and say's smoothly and bluntly at the same time "Yeah, well it's easy to complain with hair that cooperates with you. Oh and if you think I have quote on quote llama's fur. What does Whitney have".

Dana shrugs and replies "Touche"

The pizza was refreshing and warm as expected of something so simple. Easy to make so it's hard to make a mistake. Maggie finished her slice of pizza and walked into the kitchen and started grabbing ingredients. Sam was curious as to what Maggie was doing and she asked "Hey bro, what's up. Need any help".

Maggie nodded her head and said "No, thanks. I have this I guess". The batter is placed for around 23 minutes. Once settled. It is clear that she is quite the capable cook. It has the gushy-warm texture the treat is know for.

Maggie does not expect praise. Why would she? It is not something she was accustomed to. She looked to her friends and said "They are probably bad. Take as many as you like". Her insecurities well hidden by her well known pokerface. Nothing could have prepared her for the way that Chaz practically hopped off of the couch to chase the alluring aroma of her chocolate chip brownies.

Chaz started shoveling them in his mouth akin to a human vacuum cleaner. Dana was clearly getting annoyed by this as she say's to her brother in an obviously irritated tone "You almost done. The rest would like to try some".

Chaz rolls his eyes and responded "Yesh, yesh whasheverr" The audibility of the word's becoming muffled through the brownies he is devouring.

Becky rolls her eyes and put's her fingers to her temple to rub them as she say's "Whatever is right. Maggie made them and she has not even had a single square yet. Not to mention the rest of us have gone without as well"

Dana was getting really annoyed by the audacity of her brother. She was so mad she did something she would regret for the rest of the night. She walked over and grabbed his belly, she squished it to make a point to everyone else there. The look he gave had hit her. It was a flash that you had to know what to look for. Unfortunately for her, she knew where to look.

Chaz actually felt bad and actually gave them up when carol actually sounded concerned "Not to mention I am worried about you. I don't think you're current state is very stable". He does however perk up and say to Carol and indirectly the rest as well "Listen, I am glad you are worried and I will stop for now, but I am just being me and I see no reason to change. I just happen to like to eat.

Carol had a feeling that this was a touchy subject so she dropped it for the time being. When he was ready he would tell them. While she contemplated this; Maggie provided the brownies to Sam but she replied "Sorry, I am not much in the mood for sweets; thanks though"

The waning moon illuminated the night sky as this group of friends sat together in each others company. Whitney decided to spice the night up for some fun and said "I say we have some fun". Everyone looked at her and chuckled. Carol spoke up and said "What kind of fun, you are gonna have to be more specific". Everyone in the room nods as Whitney blushes embarrassed about the teasing.

The laughter is immediately replaced with a grunt when she pulls a bottle out of her hand bag. After an eye roll Chaz say's "I don't think this a great idea" Carol looks at him with an eye roll and can barely finish her sentence through the laughter "You are only mad because we made you do the streak scene from Old School, minus the alcohol". He responds by saying "Yes, that's exactly wh-"

Dana looks at him and interrupts "Can it wimp, we're doing this. I'll add some leeway for ya, you can have one freebee. One pass for truth and one for dare. You can't exchange one for the other. Happy" Chaz grumbles but eventually nods.

They all sit in a circle and spin the "dare bottle" as Whitney called it. It landed on Becky and she said "Is it true you like Ace Savvy"

Becky was taken aback with confusion if she passed, she'd be speaking the truth. If she lied it would not matter because she sucked at lying. She nodded and said "H-How did you know?". Whitney laughed and said "Lincoln told Lori. Lori told me"

Becky blushed and grumbled under her breath and said "Lincoln. I am gonna get you back".

Around this time Chaz smiles and say's "Looks like her secret is out".

Becky stares in disbelief and say's "Really. You were there too. OOP'S" her middle finger showing exactly how accidental it was that she said that

Chaz grumbled, but remained silent as Becky spun the bottle around and around until it landed on Chaz. Chaz lost all pigment as Becky smiled about the prospect of sweet revenge. With a sarcastic cough she said "Truth or dare". Chaz had to remain calm and say Truth, this had apparently been the right (or wrong) answer; depends on who's answering. Becky say's mischievously "So you are dating Leni. Have you two kissed yet". The mocking tone deepening the crimson on Chaz's face. He responded "You s-sound like a romcom extra, you are so corny".

Sam interrupted and said "Nice deflection Bro. Answer the question or pass". Chaz barely managed to squeak out a "pass".

Sam Spun the bottle and it landed on Carol. Carol felt confident so she said "Dare" without even needing the question being asked to her. Her confident waned into a distant memory when she was dared to put on poor makeup and brag to Lori's personal page. She could not have passed harder.

Carol spins and it lands on Chaz "I dare you to stay at the red warehouse" Chaz had never heard of this, but he is out of passes so he goes with his other defense; false bravado. he looks at her and say's "W-What is this red warehouse"

Carol turns out the lights and puts a light on her face and say's story time. The lady with red wedding gown.

Sometime in the early 00's A young 20 something was a successful businesswoman suffering from depression. She felt alone. No family to speak of. No friends. Nothing but her job. She joins a dating site and talks to someone claiming to be a savvy entrepreneur. After about 6 months, Dates and visits she agrees to meet up with him at his house. He claims to own a large warehouse in the woods for logging purposes. Upon entering she notices he adapted to partially be a living quarters. She tasted something that was literally the weirdest thing ever. She suddenly sees dark and wakes up to a group of men in black robes who say welcome to your wedding. She looks down to find she is in wedding gowns. Highest bidder. She eventually realizes what is happening. She is being sold. The highest bidder said his vows and forced her to say yes. And than he stabbed her saying "In life and in death" before killing himself. Now you can hear her her spirit ask the dreaded question "Will you marry me"

Everyone's face turned a shade a pale at those chilling words, "Will you marry me". Everyone except Fiona who started laughing, this prompted everyone to turn to her "Oh my god, will you marry me...Are you serious right now". Whitney decided that she wanted to look cool so she said "I think it's funny too. Hell, I would spend a night in the ware house".

Sam looked at them with worry and said "I-I don't know. I mean we are supposed to be watching the house. I don't know if it's a good idea to leave".

Chaz nods in agreement. The two looking nervous causes Fiona to laugh and say "Carol tell's a scary story and you start to freak out at me. Watch the house. We live in the best street on this half of Michigan. Who will break in, they're cranky neighbor".

Whitney continued to agree with Fiona and said "Yeah, I mean it's just one night. C-Calm down" despite her fake courage. Her shaking and stutter were a dead giveaway. Despite that it sounded like she mainly tried convincing...herself.

Carol said "Normally I would agree with Sam on this, but I love arggh! I would love to get to go there and play the part! It would literally be so much fun."

Peer pressure is a powerful thing, One by one the hands raised and everyone begrudgingly tried to one up the last until everyone but one seemed to be in it to feel in the circle. Fiona said "Hah, I bet we could even do it tonight"

A large gulp could be heard in cadence similar to a wave as everyone but Fiona marched way too stiffly to be normal to a line in the bathroom. Sam brought a bin and everyone changed in the bathroom. They left and dropped the sleepwear in the bin and got ready to leave. The awkward silence filling the air with so much tension you could cut it with a knife.

Carol was worried, she heard the story but they wanted to test it. She grabbed the key and locked the house of loud, while Dana unlocked the van.

Carol got in the driver's seat. Becky got shotgun. Whitney got in the car's second row. Followed by Chaz. Unfortunate for the rest as when Chaz attempted to enter the van he noticed a problem.

Sam felt bad about the teasing that Chaz was getting. Especially when she lived in fear of getting bullied in her town. She decided to help get him in the car. She pushed him with her shoulder. She noticed Dana and Maggie help push.

Becky yelled at him "Come on man, hurry up. Come on man. Are you feeling the brownies or something"

Whitney joined in "Yeah, I am sure. It would make it hard to get in".

They heaved with all their might and heaved with their shoulders. He finally made it in the van with the final push.

Whitney not knowing when to quit said "Thank god, From now on, he get's in last".

Chaz got in the van and sat down. Silent and stonefaced.

Dana sat down beside him and behind whitney. Maggie sat beside her and Sam was in the back.

Dana turned to Maggie and said "Again, how is your hair this thick. I sincerely do not get it. No one's ponytail is this wide". This was really starting to annoy Maggie so she pinched her hair into a bunch and showed her and compare it to Whitney's and she replied "Do you still want to ask ME this".

Whitney rolled her eyes and said "sure, whatever. Think whatever makes you feel better". After leaning back into her chair she made a surprising and unfortunate discovery. Her hair was so thick and curly that she could not fully lean into the chair. She did her best to play it off but the look and laughter that Dana had made it clear. She was obvious. "Oh come on, Why am I the one with bad luck all the time"

Dana waved her hand's in surrender "Alright, alright you win. Your ponytail is pencil wide compared to Whitney's okay". Maggie nods and aggrees and responds "See was that so hard".

Dana could not argue with that and so the car ride became real awkward; real quick. Not a lot of talking. They just cruised down the road listening to Amazed by offspring. It was the first song on the rock hit's CD that Sam put together on her computer.

Dana looked over to chaz and said "Look, I really do think you should go on a diet. Maybe just slow down a bit". The atmosphere became awkward again, Adam's song playing over the silence.

Chaz did not say anything but Dana saw the face again. She knew that they needed to talk.

The music filled the air as Sam screamed "I'm still hungry" trying her best to match pitch with Eddie Vedder, She managed it. The drive took around an hour and a half to get there. Half an hour to get to the neck of the wood's that the house is on. And an hour to get deep enough to reach the clearing that led to the house.

Upon arriving the nighttime air giving the country vibe that could only be provided at night. The trees were tall and dense and there was a single windy road that led to an increasingly darker pathway that seemed eerily similar to a certain lakeside killer location from the movies.

Maggie got out and checked her phone for messages. She found the last message her father ever sent her. Keeping it close she knew she would need to get over this eventually. This was her battle. It was weak to extend your issues to those who are around you. She took out her ponytail with a sigh and put in her pocket

Dana got out and looked at Chaz sitting in his seat. She knew he was uncommonly quiet. It was obvious to her why. Of course no one else got it. She lives with him. So when she saw him get stuck in the van on the way out. The statements from Whitney and Becky surrounding her brother starting making her increasingly mad as she watched her fist clench tighter and tighter.

It did not help that Whitney and Becky were sadistically chuckling at his misfortune. They were laughing as they pushed out of the car with their shoulders. She considered them friends. That did not change her frustration with them at that very moment. When they finally pushed him out with a running push Sam seemed upset about it as well. Maybe Dana was not alone on this.

As they walked down the eerie path the thought that plagued her for the last few minutes came to fruition. She contributed to his distress. She targeted him, of course her statement of concern in the car would be deemed painful with the context. This was her brother.

Dana looks at Chaz and says "Chaz, I am so sorry. I know that I hurt your feelings. I really was just concerned for your health in the van. It does not matter though. I put you in a position to think about our conversation in that way with what I did in the kitchen."

Chaz felt the sincerity in her words and responded "I did take too many brownies. It didn't sting until they mocked my weight". Dana realized who started that trend and neared shedding some tears. Chaz hugged her to comfort her. Dana was made aware of how much her brother cared for her and it made it clear how good of a person he was. Dana could feel his skin on her's. It was not until now that she realized it was this pillow like. It felt nice to be hugged by him. Which only served to make her worse about herself so Dana choked out "You don't deserve me".

Chaz smiled and said "Why, you're an amazing sister". Dana felt better after hearing her brother's approval. It was an odd smile. She saw it before but when. They continued to walk while Chaz was looking at and in his wallet.

Dana looks at Chaz and says "Chaz, I am so sorry. I know that I hurt your feelings. I really was just concerned for your health in the van. It does not matter though. I put you in a position to think about that way with what I did in the kitchen."

Chaz felt the sincerity in her words and responded "I did take too many brownies. It didn't sting until they mocked my weight". Dana realized who started that trend and neared shedding some tears. Chaz hugged her to comfort her. Dana was made aware of how much her brother cared for her and it made it clear how good of a person he was. Dana could feel his skin on her's. It was not until now that she realized it was this pillow like. It felt nice to be hugged by him. Which only served to make her worse about herself so Dana choked out "You don't deserve me".

Chaz smiled and said "Why, you're an amazing sister". Dana felt better after hearing her brother's approval. It was an odd smile. She saw it before but when. They continued to walk while Chaz was looking at and in his wallet.

Fiona trailed ahead, marching in stride with Whitney walking beside her. They looked at the wood's and Fiona started to shake. Whitney noticed this as a chance to be the brave one in the group "Hey, I thought you weren't s-scared". Whitney grew embarrassed as she noticed her stutter.

Fiona and whitney heard a ruffle in the trees as a group of Big brown bat's started flying around. All surface bravado was gone as they both screamed and Fiona spoke first "I can't believe no one called me out. I just wanted to look cool". Whitney said in a scared tone "Same"

Carol was shaking so she too attempted to calm everyone down "Come on g-guy's. We need to stay together". Everyone gathered in mass as a sort of superstition to keep them safe. Another grueling 15 minutes and they made it. The warehouse was old and industrial in nature. One of the windows on the top level was busted. The lining of cobwebs seemed to spread an aura of fear with it. The scent was awful as well. The tension got worse for the group. They looked to their left and found the dried remains of a pair of dead deer. The marks made it clear what happened.

Maggie was pretty young so it was horrifying to her, and yet she was still confused "What happened"

Carol was freaking out and she fearfully answered her "This either is or was a wolves den. We need to get inside...NOW".

Becky begins to panic and rush the door. The mortified expression on her face dawns on the group as they realize she's frightened. She looks at them and say's "L-locked, The doors are locked".

Everyone began to look for windows and anything else of interest to help get them inside. The wolves may come back, With a howl in the distance rushing the group the urgency in Carol's voice made more sense.

Sam looked around the building until she found a dumpster next to a vent. She rushes back to the group and says "I found a way in it's on the east side of the building". Upon arrival every notices it is bolted. Becky volunteers to break in the vent.

Dana say's "I don't know. I know we are pressed for time, but isn't that vent a little small". Sam looks at her in confusion and say's "Small, do you think that matters right now. It's our only way in and we are taking it".

Becky takes out a screwdriver from her handbag and loosens the vent enough to rip it off. Sam was so happy that the vent was open she slid right through the vent with no trouble. The story and the wolves had her on edge.

Maggie stiffly crawled through the vent trying to push what if's out of her head. She shook them away and kept moving. She was followed closely behind by Fiona. Fiona was done; for now at least, with playing the badass in the group. Being alive suited her far better.

Dana crawled forward thinking to her self "If I make out of here in one piece, me and Chaz are going to have a heart to heart". She feels terrible again when Chaz again get's stuck in the vent and Carol had to push her in by charging forward with the side of her forearm, Sighing and stating "Honestly, I warn you all the time to slow down and now it's caught up to you".

Chaz smiled at her her and said "Yeah, you're right." looking forward she saw it again that smile. The one that looked simultaneously fact and fiction. Dana got mad and gave Carol a glare that could scare just about anyone. When Chaz was finally pushed through Carol shrugged and asked "What".

Whitney started to get inside when she felt a stabbing pain in her hair and she said accusingly "Ow, Becky. what the he-" She looked back to find her clumped to the vent's "Are you kidding me. Don't mention this"

It didn't help that Whitney's hair would continuously brush the edges of the vent and would occasionally jerk her forward or back. This would earn a grunt of irritation.

Becky started laughing and said sarcastically "Whatever you say, say. If Maggie's hair matches a llama what about you". Whitney blushed and kept moving followed by her.

The group kept going through the vent until they found a drop down. This realization caused Fiona, Maggie and Sam to stop. This domino effect caused Dana to slam face first into Fiona.

Fiona looked back and said "Hey, watch where you're going". Dana rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "Right, okay. Brake check".

The awkward silence filled the room. This gave Dana; unfortunately a lot of time to think

Dana had given it a moment's thought and said "Kind to think of it. Your thighs are kind of plump."

Fiona rolled her eyes and said "They are muscular. I mean; hello!"

This ruckus caused Sam to shush them with a hand motion and she said "I found the way out". She let Becky ahead to undo the vent.

Whitney was feeling her hair get pulled as Becky left and with a sigh said "You know what. My hair is a problem. I'm gonna get it cut".

If that was not bad enough, she had to get past everyone in this small vent; She was the only one who knew how to use tools in the group so this obstacle course was a necessity. Carol was the easiest to get past, that did not make it easy. Carol was so tall that she had to get under her to pass. Chaz could barely move so he got low and Becky had to crawl over him and continue. Apologizing once she passed him.

When she got to chaz, he moved to one side of the vent which supplemented her movement but didn't completely fix it. She got past him by corkscrewing past him in the vent. Her legs got tangled but Sam pulled her through.

One by one they jumped out of the vent. When it get's to Chaz he attempts to go in the vent; he attempts to do it head first and got caught again. Carol tried pushing from his back. The other's did the same individually. It only worked when they did it together. He fell down with a thud. He prepared for the landing. He had plenty of time to. He rolled as soon as he hit the floor; lessening the impact of the fall.

After they hopped down one by one, the atmosphere inside was somehow more eerie as the normal eerie sounds of the forest were replaced by silence. Pure, silence.

After looking around. It became abundantly clear that this section of the warehouse was still being used. Off to the edge of the wall was a backpack and some supplies. On the Table that had been dusted had been a bag of bread that was fresh and still packaged. It was safe to eat and Chaz was hungry so he went to go grab some.

Becky saw this and said "Figures" While rolling her eyes. Carol say's "To be fair. Maybe slowing down would be a good idea". Chaz gave the same smile he always did and it was starting to make sense to Dana and make her mad so she responded annoyed "Why not leave him alone".

The glare Dana gave them gave no room to argue. Meanwhile Sam and Maggie looked through the bag that looked like it had been here for a few day's and yet unmoved. This led Sam to assume it was an abandoned item. Rummaging through it, they found a few notebooks and a video camera. The notebook contained college supplies for a higher end Film appreciation course. Who ever was here was filming here.

They all nodded and went about their activities. Sam headed for the kitchen, when she noticed something. Maggie was reading the postcard from Florida. Sam left the kitchen and sat by her beside the stairs. She did not say anything at that time. She just put an arm around Maggie.

Carol sees the camera and starts to get excited "OOH, footage, Everyone group up. We are watching this". Everyone gathers around the bag and watched the video".

October the 10th 2018-

"Hey, everybody; this is Janette. Signing on for the third time today. We are attempting to track the spirit and we have seen some crazy stuff". As she say's this a man in a blue shirt that say's RHCP on it steps out. His thick blonde beard was nicely cut and his beanie gave him a sort of hipster vibe to him. He looks to the camera, now stationed on the tripod and say's "That's right Janette. And I am her assistant Adam.".

They take the camera that they have and move around the room, They talk about the urban legend that led them here. Describe what the warehouse. They flip their camera to infared and move around. As they move into the log storage section they see an odd blotch of colder energy.

Janatte looks at the camera and say's "did'ya see that. That was spectral interference".

Adam starts to smile and say's "Like she said. We are signing off for tonight. See you tomorrow".

The camera shows that that is the end of the clip and they put the camera down for a while. Becky started laughing and said "Spectral interference. Are you kidding me".

Carol shares a chuckle and say's "seriously though, everyone should go to sleep soon". When everyone get's settled down Chaz is heading to bed when he hears "Will you marry me". He freaks out and turns around and to his surprise, it's Whitney. She laughs and say's "Hey, I'd take it. I am sure she's the best you could do". Chaz flashed her the same smile and went to bed without much resistance. Lying in bed did not do much to make him feel better. He lied there in silence for a full hour and half, by than he was the only one awake.

Looking around Chaz walked to up to the flooring and placed his pillow on the floor. He looked at his picture from his healthy years. He was so jealous of his looks. It hurt him so much to compare himself to his past reflection, and yet it somehow stung less than horrific things his friends said to him all the time. He saw himself playing soccer, the top player of their team. He saw his friends base his worth off of his achievements. He saw the first time he was asked to a dance. Only to find out he was simply a pawn to make her Ex-boyfriend jealous. He saw himself eat more and more to take the pain away until he realized that he was still getting stabbed, but now it was for other reasons.

Chaz did not remember when he started weeping or crying. He only remembered the thoughts that haunted him as he remembered that his entire life he was either pitched from the group like dirty trash, or the laughing stock. He started thinking about his life and he started talking about him self with a detrimental amount of self loathing "God they are right. I am so ugly. I don't know why they stick around me; it can't be good for their image, And Leni-"

He put his hands in his hands and started to weep much louder, at this point not even aware that he woke Dana, Whitney and Becky up. They were scared at first until they noticed Chaz was gone. They looked at the direction of the noise and found him rocking, talking to himself with the same self hatred "OH, god Leni. Why would someone like her go for ME. I am ugly and worthless. I can't get it out of my head, no matter how you cut it. The world would be better without me in it. If I didn't exist". He continued to weep as the gravity of how bad Chaz felt Finally dawned on Dana. She heard those words and it finally became clear what that smile was. Acceptance; he was ready to accept a world in which he did not play a part.

Dana weeped in her sleeping bag silently until Chaz went to sleep. Completely unaware that Whitney and Becky were doing the same. They curled in their bag and stayed there. Chaz walked over to his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Dana woke up an hour or two later and went to check on Chaz's current emotional state. She took a closer look, checking his belly and noticed he looked slightly larger than before. Dana thought to herself "I think the bread got to him a little bit. When we get home. We are going to go on a diet for his health".

She went to sleep as a small blue figure was bending in a proposal position to a girl that was bound. As if the spirit were reliving her final moments.

Four hours passed as the fog rolled in in the night sky. Chaz woke up in a dreary half awake state. As he did he started to have indigestion from his food from the night before. As he started to groan Dana heard and rushed to his side. Dana could tell that he was in pain so she felt his stomach with both hands. He had clearly gain a few pounds in the most recent weeks. She said cautiously and lovingly "I love you; but I am worried about you. We are going on a diet for your sake".

Chaz nodded his head. He agreed with her and it was clear this was not something he was made aware of out of cynical humor. He could tell she was telling him this with good intentions. He replied with a smile "Yeah, you and me...Let's do it". After their conversation Chaz felt his stomach and came to realize that it was in fact fuller than it used to be by a noticeable margin.

As they are having their heart to heart everyone wakes up and collects their things. Maggie get's out a post card and reads it to herself. This has become a commonality to her. She put it in her pocket and sighs. She get's up and goes over to Sam and ask her in a hushed tone "So, are you planning on spilling the beans anytime soon".

Sam smiles and said "Funny you should ask..." Maggie was immediately made aware of what that actually meant. She smiled and wished her luck in her endeavors.

Becky said to the group; hey before we leave let's watch another video. After some setting up they realized the first video file was corrupted so they skipped to the following one.

-October the 13th 2018

The warehouse is dark and and Adam looks entirely depressed. He looks like he saw a ghost. "I-I saw her last night. She wore a beautiful black dress with a light red inside part of the dress...I am sorry I don't remember what it's called." Adam sits on the chair and cries.

At this point in the video Carol and Becky laugh at the screen, both vehemently denying the validity of his "breakdown". Carol shushes them both and they go back to the video.

Adam continues to sob and say's "She showed up to me and J-Janette last night. She insisted we were disturbing her big night, I don't know where Janette is...She ran away last night and left me here. I have not seen her since"

At this point in the video Carol and Becky laugh at the screen, both vehemently denying the validity of his "breakdown". Carol shushes them both and they go back to the video.

Adam continues to sob and say's "She showed up to me and J-Janette last night. She insisted we were disturbing her big night, I don't know where Janette is...She ran away last night and left me here. I have not seen her since"

At this point in the video Carol and Becky laugh at the screen, both vehemently denying the validity of his "breakdown". Carol shushes them both and they go back to the video.

Adam continues to sob and say's "She showed up to me and J-Janette last night. She insisted we were disturbing her big night, I don't know where Janette is...She ran away last night and left me here. I have not seen her since"

At this point in the video for a split second a woman appeared at the edge of the camera, Marks on her neck that appeared to be way to precise to be party tricks. Everyone in the group gulped and grew pale in the face. It only grew worse for Adam.

He had reached the point of the fetal position begging "To whomever finds this, please go back. The truth is far worse than some stupid urban myth". In the background the final moments of video before he cut it off or even react; a faint growling was heard in the background.

Maggie said "Carol, didn't you say this might've been a wolves den". Everyone gulped as the tension in the air became so thick that it could be cut with a butter knife.

Carol said "Look, I don't know and I really do not care, we need to leave here NOW". In the log storage room, a semi-barricaded steel door was blocking the door. It looked like it was beginning to fade with time; like it could collapse with enough force.

In that room a loud THUD...THUD...THUD, could be heard from wall to wall. That horrific sound was immediately followed by a growl from multiple sources. This left little to the imagination as to what happened to Adam and Janette. At this moment they realized the danger they were truly in.

Becky began to cry and Whitney cried as well. Carol looked to the scared group and said "SHUT UP, I am sorry but this is not the time. Fiona, this place has been abandoned, but there are chain locks we can use. Grab them as fast and as soon as you can. I'll help you. Becky Get that vent open, we don't have time to worry."

She finishes telling her crew what to do and get's to work, getting ready to set the barricade while Becky attempts to undo the vent. They made decent progress. Becky had popped the vent open and got some thing to barricade the entrance from the other side. As they made this progress the THUD got louder and louder. They could see the door from the other side of the long warehouse. It was opening more and more with every single hit. They had about ten minutes before the wolves made it out.

For the remainder of time Sam, who had been excited to come out to her friends was now solely focused on survival as she kept a stone faced and calm expression, knowing that she would be less reactive when she was emotional. Maggie was her polar opposite crying and coughing. Sam held on to her to keep her comfort.

Maggie looked at the postcard from before and said "I wanted to see my Father again. Now I never will...". Sam looked at her and said "SHUT up, we are going to live. You can tell me about this later. I swear I am all ears for you". Maggie smiles with a look that made it clear that she did not like her odds.

Chaz got up and said "Listen...Everyone, You need to get out of here. It's fine. Maggie go see your father. I can keep the wolves busy for a good 10-"

Dana was going to yell at him, before she could; Whitney slapped him in the face and said "That is OUT of the question". Whitney, Becky and Now Dana knew how deep Chaz has been hurt. Carol said "We are not leaving you. We will talk about this later".

Carol was saying "Becky, do you have a tool to tighten the bolt." As she said this Becky did not bother responding; she reached into her bag and tossed her the tool. They got to tightening as Becky went back to gathering items.

Becky and Carol heaved until it was tightened. As they finished. A loud THUD, followed by a loud but significantly softer clank on the ground. They charged the door that was now fully barricaded.

Becky said "How long". Carol said "About 10 minutes, get in the vent Chaz". Chaz get's in the vent and get's stuck as he remembers that he ate a large amount of bread this same night "Crap, the yeast in the bread got to me".

Carol rolled her eyes and said "Really, we are talking about this now." She forearm charged him and pushed him in. Unfortunately this time when he was pushed; he was cut on the side of the vent. It left a gash, but the real problem was the rust that could lead to infection. He cried out in pain. Carol was struck with guilt knowing she hurt her friend so she said "I am taking you to the doctor. First thing in the morning".

Chaz nodded as she apologized while pushing him through the vent. One by one the rest of them got in the vents as the THUD of the doors could be heard. Becky barricaded the vent and they continued forward.

Whitney's hair got caught again and again and it would pull her but do to the impending danger Whitney attempted to ignore the pain. That is until one time she caught the vent in such a way that it stopped her dead in her tracks. She bumped into Dana.

Dana was scared and mad so she half-yelled "WHY is your hair this thick. You need a hair cut". Whitney nodded in defeat at this and they kept moving to the exit

When Chaz got to the end of the other side. Carol did not bother waiting and just helped push him through. He got out, cutting himself deeper.

Carol felt even worse about hurting him knowing she cut him even deeper, but he was out and they could run now.

When Becky, Fiona, Sam got out. Everyone dead bolted through the foggy wood's. By this time the fog had dissipated from the night sky.

The faint growl could be heard behind them as they descended upon the wood's night sky. They all thought they ran a little faster when the sound of them breaking through the door could be heard. They were on the door, it was at a point where with enough force. The wolves could simply slip through the crack.

Carol looked behind her shoulder and did not see wolves so she looked back and ran. She loved this skirt until her life was in danger. It used to be a symbol of her former rivalry with Lori. Now that rivalry seemed so trivial in comparison regardless of their current friendship

The five minute head start was doing little to ease their minds. Carol looked to her crew and said "Run, we have to make it to the exit. Don't look back". She might have been to scared, she might have been focused on her friends morale but Carol did not notice she had ripped a rather noticeable hole in her skirt. This served to assist her in her escape.

Maggie was in the back of the group of runners. Youth and being short; even for her age did not help. She tried to make for it by dead-bolting. Trying her best to look ahead she began to leave. They were close to the van. As she got close she was stopped. Rather painfully stopped. She got whiplash as the branch knocked her back by her hair. The two dead tree branches were both low to the ground in plain view, but she was not thinking. This led to her being caught.

Maggie pulled and tugged at her hair but it would not give so she said to herself "So, this is it. Damn it. My hair is too thick". Maggie realized her hair was completely caught in the tree branch. Maggie immediately remembered taking apart her pony tail and cursed herself. She closed her eyes and waited but she was instead quickly put on the ground. The initial tug hurt and she held her head in pain and noticed it bled a little. Sam said "I am so sorry. I will take care of that after we leave".

Maggie realized that through this struggle that she could have prevented it if she had shorter hair. She knew she could fix it later, but worrying than would change nothing; but make note of it she did.

Sam was running with all her might but truth be told, she did not like her chances. Convinced she was going to die Sam yelled to the crowd as she half cried "L-look, I don't know if we are going to live, I just want you to know. I-I am gay". Sam looked at no ones expression as she was certain that if she did she would find the same look of disgust she had seen before.

They both sprinted. The van in their sight. Chaz got in front of the van and Carol and Fiona try to push him in with their backs, They were made aware of the fact that he had gained a little weight, it made it more difficult to push him.

Whitney kept watch while Fiona and Carol helped Chaz. Whitney looked to her left and right and saw nothing, it was not until she heard a faint growl that it was clear that danger was imminent. Whitney starts to freak and yells "Hurry up, Carol! I don't wanna die!"

The desperation in her voice was a spark of inspiration. Carol finally pushed Chaz in the van with Fiona's help. Everyone else flooded in from either side. As Carol fiddled in her pockets she tried to look for the key's. Becky screamed "I can see the wolves in the distance. Hurry!"

The van spurted to life. Everyone scarred physically and emotionally. They were on the road when everyone breathed a sigh of relief and carol looked behind her and said casually with a numb tone, like someone who had emotion beaten out of them "We made it out alive. that will NEVER happen again".

Chaz was taking up a lot of room in the van, Maggie and Dana were getting pushed to either sides of the van. Dana started to lightly push Chaz and asked politely "Could you scoot over a bit". Chaz did just that and Maggie responded in kind. The push from both of them led to a stalemate.

Maggie eventually grew used to her uncomfortable position. She played with her hair and said out loud to herself "Ya know what. Maybe my hair is a little to thick". Even though Maggie was half-kidding. She really did intend to get a hair cut.

Whitney responded; unaware that Maggie was being rhetorical "I need to get one as well. We should get one together". Maggie nodded and felt her ponytail to compare it to her's. Maggie felt her hair and it had the texture of a pillow. The look in her eyes were obvious in Whitney's sisterly instincts. She looked at Maggie and smiled while saying "You must be tired. Why not take a nap". Maggie smiled and nodded. Maggie tucked into Whitney's ponytail and fell into slumber. Whitney meanwhile held her protectively before feeling the effect of exhaustion herself. Soon they both drifted off to sleep. Not aware that Becky and the rest were already saying their signature "AWW". They snapped a picture. Not being apparent as to whether it was blackmail or out of kindness.

Everyone drove in silence as they got the adrenaline out of their system. When the danger was washed away from them, Becky asked Carol to pull the van over. Just as she did Carol yelled "OH, COME ON".

Becky was confused so she asked her "What's wrong Carol". She started to scream and said "I like literally tore my skirt". This earned an eye roll from everyone. At least she saved her concern for fashion until they were out of danger; Maggie thought as she looked out the window".

Becky glared Chaz down and said "The hell was that back there". Whitney joined in and yelled "WHAT MADE YOU THINK WE WOULD VALUE YOUR LIFE SO LITTLE THAT WE WOULD TRADE IT FOR SURVIVAL". Everyone began to cry and Chaz said darkly "My life was never worth mu-". This time it was Becky smacked him even harder while Dana cried. What she she said next was a mixed with so much compassion for her friend and anger towards his toxic opinion of himself that you would have a hard time time telling who she was yelling at; Chaz or herself.

Becky glared at him and said "LISTEN TO ME, YOU ARE OUR BEST FRIEND. DON'T EVER SAY YOUR LIFE MEANS NOTHING. YOU ARE THE BEST PERSON HERE. ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD BE TOO BLIND TO SEE THAT. I AM SORRY, I am so sorry, OH god, I did this." Her voice faded and her throat grew more hoarse as she cried harder and harder.

Dana hugged him and said "I heard what you said in the warehouse; I want you to know that you are so wrong. Leni talks about you non-stop. She likes your gentle nature. She likes your attitude. She likes that your a gentleman."

Carol looked at her friend and finished for Becky "Most importantly, she likes you".

Chaz cried tears of joy and said "You care; you actually care". This left the rest of the members in the van with dichotomous emotions. They really happy because now Chaz understood how much people cared for him, but the loom of guilt from what brought him to this position made them all feel terrible.

After Chaz calmed down he looked and Sam and said "I am glad you survived, I am also glad I will get to tell you there is no need to feel afraid. Most of us knew you were gay...At least I did, there IS nothing wrong with it".

To his surprise, everyone in the van responded "Wait; Sam is gay". Sam nodded her head and said "Yeah I am."

Carol looked at Sam and said "It's okay. Chaz is right, nothing wrong with it".

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sam smiled warmly.

She looked at everyone around her in pure bliss, these were some of her best friends. She smiled and said "Thanks, I can't believe I was worried about telling you about this".

Dana laughed and said "I can't believe it either".

The mood became oddly cheerful considering the hell on earth they experienced an hour prior. They drove back to the house of Loud in mostly silence because not much else needed to be said".

Looking out the window Whitney felt cold. It was chilly and the air was wet so she tried to put her hoodie over her head. The hair was to big and thick to fit. Whitney silently cursed herself. Her hair slowed them down when the wolves attacked and while this occurring twice was not likely. Having shorter hair seemed like a good idea at the time. This led Whitney to consider a new style entirely. One that was shorter and pulled back into a bun. Feeling her hair to see just how squishy and thick her current hair was made the change of style seem even more promising.

After they entered, Carol sighed and checked her phone. It was 4 in the morning. She looked at everyone and said "Normally I would tell you all to go to sleep but after what we went through I doubt it'll happen soon, so wear yourselves out. Go to sleep when you can. Okay?"

They all nodded and went about their activities. Sam headed for the kitchen, when she noticed something. Maggie was reading the postcard from Florida. Sam left the kitchen and sat by her beside the stairs. She did not say anything at that time. She just put an arm around Maggie.

Maggie said "This is a postcard, from when I was six years old. I have more. Just read. Sam looked at the first postcard with full intention to respect Maggie by reading it thoroughly.

August the 12th 2014

Hey kiddo. How long has it been now. Three years. I know you've been wanting to see me and I have been getting the messages. I am sorry about this. I really am but I can't make it again this year. I just got out of a nice hotel room with a lot of security. The door's and window's have guards for our protection. I will write when I can.

Signed: Richie Ambrose

Sam read the letter in disgust and looked at her. Maggie was silently weeping as she looked at Maggie and said "I had no idea what that letter actually meant until a couple of years later. Do you know how it feels to be rejected so casually by those you feel to be close."

Sam hugged and started to cry and responded "Yes, actually I do. Something happened to three years ago. I was twelve at the time.

The Sharp house was pretty quiet as Sam sat at her dinner table with worry. Her favorite food of Chicken Alfredo was placed in front of her with Parmesan cheese. Instead of eating it; Sam played with her food and stared blankly at the wall.

Ruby looked at her daughter and asked her sweetly "Sammy. Honey what's wrong. Are you okay."

Sam waited and thought on her own for a while and said "Richard, Ruby I have something important. I already told Simon and he's cool with it". Sam looked her parent's and they looked confused so they asked "Cool with what".

Sam said "Mom; Dad I am gay". The silence filled the air and created tension that could not be undone. Richard looked mad and her Mother looked sad.

Richard looked at her and said "You have not been going to church lately. You will be now". Ruby looked at her and added "Why would you choose this".

Sam saw Richard point to his room and after Sam left to her room she could hear them argue downstairs.

An hour or so later Simon returned and Sam told him what happened and he was pissed to say the least. He marched downstairs and he yelled so loud she could hear every word. Sam had never heard that combination of curse word's and thinking back she thought it was a pretty creative choice of word's.

Maggie looked at her and hugged her silently and said "I had no idea. Your parent's suck. I am glad you have an awesome brother who cares". Sam smiled and responded "Me too. After that I never talked to them much. I am waiting until I am eighteen to move out and after that I am telling them flat out that I don't plan to keep in touch. I say that in confidence but why does it h-hurt so much to say it out loud" Sam cried more and more with each word.

Becky and Whitney watched the scene hidden and were tearing up but dared not to make a noise since they felt they needed to work this out..

Maggie pulled another postcard from her back and handed it to Sam. Sam to it and read it. She looked at Maggie to see if she was mentally prepared. After seeing a bittersweet smile on her face Sam read the next postcard.

December 25th, 2014

Hello again kiddo. I can't make it this year. I am sorry. Can you tell your mother I need to borrow 30 dollars. I really need the money. Actually scratch that. Don't even ask her. Why not sneak some of the money I am sure she'll never know. What do you say. Help your Daddy out".

Sam read it as she got angrier and angrier with every word. Looking down she noticed she was slightly crinkling the postcard. "What kind of fuckin asshole.

Maggie said "I know. He did not show up on Christmas and he wanted me to steal money to fund his addictions. I hate him. I h-hate him so much. I have to; after all he's done".

Sam said "You are very strong for your age. Do you know that. I was not strong at your age. I did not know what to do when I came home with my first girlfriend".

A year and a half had passed since Sam came out to her parent's. The following fight made them nearly strangers. Sam refused to go to church and it only served to infuriate her father more. One day Sam showed up to the house with an auburn haired woman who was wearing a plaid Jacket and an Iron Weasel shirt.

Sam said "Look you guy's may not agree with the way I live, but you need to respect me. Anyway; this is my girlfr-". Her father smacked her in the face and hard. Sam got on her knees and cried until Simon walked in and found this.

He looked at the scene before him and said "What did you do?". He quietly replied "I-I hit her she ma-"

Simon didn't let him finish he pounced on him and pounded him until he was unconscious. He looked at Sam and said "We are moving out and I'm never coming back".

Sam lowered her head and said "That was the last time I saw them; at least in person. I was and am so happy my brother defended me. Unfortunately the girl cheated on me a couple of weeks later so we broke up".

Maggie looked at her with sadness and said "She knew about the way you were being treated and she did that anyway. I don't think I will ever forgive her." They hugged and cried before Maggie pulled out another postcard.

Maggie looked at Sam while crying "This one, this one is the worst one".

August 12th, 2016

Hey kiddo. I have not written to you in a while. Mom got mad at me for begging for money. You told on me. That hurts. I thought I could trust you...guess not. I need money right now but I am sure that you wouldn't help me. Even though I am family. Even though I want to visit but can't and this could help".

Sam held her and said "Fuck him" quietly and repeatedly . Maggie looked at her surprised and said "w-what".

Sam held Maggie's head to her and said "He's manipulative and a horrible person. He isn't family. We are".

Maggie smiled and held Sam and said "Thanks I needed that". Sam said "don't mention it. I know what it's like to realize who your family is".

It had been six months since the move and Sam and Simon were readjusting to their surrounding's. Sam had been admitted into the Royal wood's High School. Her grades were finally getting up since she moved out. Sam went home and found a note on the fridge.

The note read: "Hey, sis. I went to grab groceries. Making chicken alfredo tonight. You're favorite. Don't have anyone over while I'm away. Last time you did not clean up".

Sam laughed and said to herself "He's always been a clean freak"

Sam was watching horror movies when a phone rang. Sam walked over to the phone and picked it up. To Sam's surprise...and her horror it was her father.

He sounded worried and said "Hello, is this the residence of Sam and Simon Sharp". Sam wanted to run away at the time. Maybe that's how she would have felt even now. She sighed and said "Yes it is".

Richard said "Sam". Sam heard ruffling and a jerking sound before Ruby said "Honey, how are you it's been six months".

Sam said "I am fine. I need to get off of here". Her father got the phone back and said "Enough of this. You've had your fun. Come home and we can cure you."

Sam got really mad so with teary eyes she said or yelled. She could not remember "CURE ME, CURE ME. HOW DARE YOU! I AM GOING TO HANG UP AND WE ARE NEVER SPEAKING AGAIN!".

Richard responded 'Now listen he-"

He never got finish that sentence. Sam had moved on far before this phone call. At least that is what she told herself as she cried on her knees until her son came home and rushed into the living room to comfort her.

Sam looked at Maggie and said "At first I hung out with this group to escape my old life. So much hate. I just wanted to smile again. Now I have a family and a wonderful brother. My mom and dad can take a hike".

Maggie looked her dead in the eyes and said "Fuck em' You found your family. So did I. I have my sister and my mom. You have them and you definatly have me. Never, ever forget that".

They hugged and cried in each other's arms for what felt like forever. After sniffling for a bit. Maggie looks at Sam and asks her "I-is my hair really that thick". Even half crying her dry humour was evident.

Maggie looked at Sam and said "My hair was so puffy before, I don't get it."

Sam said "It could be the way your hair lay's" Maggie looked at her and nodded and she said "Whitney told me her hair was was too much. So I was only wondering"

They both laughed and hugged some more. The tension slowly draining from around them

Sam brushed Maggie's hair with her hand's. She whispered in her ear "You know something. It's not that bad. Not bad at all". They smiled until they noticed everyone else joining in to hug them both; all except for Whitney and Becky who were crying and hugging each other.

Everyone finally got to bed after wearing themselves out. Maggie and Sam were talking about their lives and what this group did to help with their insecurities. Dana and Chaz were discussing their diet plan and plans with Leni. He planned to pop the question when Leni turned 18 and Dana knew she would help him with that.


End file.
